


Love me, Need me, Please never leave me

by Catearedbeauty



Series: Randomized Stories - Danganronpa Edition [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catearedbeauty/pseuds/Catearedbeauty
Summary: What if Ibuki had been Fuyuhiko's body guard instead of Peko? My version of a talent swap between Ibuki and Peko with some fluff, romance, and maybe some angst. It starts off fairly slow, but it'll get better.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Mioda Ibuki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Mioda Ibuki
Series: Randomized Stories - Danganronpa Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Love me, Need me, Please never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another wheel spin. This is gonna be fun to write. Especially since I have never written Fuyuhiko before.  
> Characters spun: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Ibuki Mioda  
> Prompt: Ibuki is Fuyuhiko's hired body guard

The sun was barely peeking out from over the large mountain peaks beside Fuyuhiko's house and into his window before Ibuki ran into his room and clambered onto the bed, immediately starting to jump around on the mattress. "Gooooooodddd morning, sleepy head!! It's time to get up and pllllaaayyy!!" Fuyuhiko let out on an annoyed groan, pulling the blanket over his head. "It's like....four thirty in the fucking morning, go back to bed-" Ibuki flopped down sideways across his legs with a pout. "Come on, we're only ten!! Kids are supposed to pllllaaayy, not work all the time!! Let's go play band or something, I found some really cool things to use as instruments!" Fuyuhiko ignored her ramblings as he tried to drift back off to sleep while Ibuki kept pouting. Her eyes suddenly lit up with mischief as she rolled onto the floor, grabbing the corners of the blankets and pulling them down with her. "HEY!!" Fuyuhiko jolted up and grabbed the blankets, trying to pull them back up. "Give them back, you fucking asshole!!" He shot Ibuki and death glare as she cackled. "Nope, nuh-uh, never!! I wanna play before we start the dumb-dumb school stuff and you know how early the old farts like to start that!!" Fuyuhiko thought a moment. Being homeschooled due to talent stuff, it wasn't like school was that bad. But they did start at the same time the public schools did so....."Fine, I'm fucking awake. Happy?" He rolled out of bed, standing up and straightening out his pajamas. Even though it was just the two of them in the room, at home no less, Fuyuhiko had always been taught that appearance was important. Fixing himself was simply second nature at that point. Ibuki rolled her eyes so hard that Fuyuhiko thought they were gonna explode. "Let's go get you in the super cool punk rock clothes I sneaked out of that one place!!" "You mean the ones you stole from the store and my parents had to go back and pay for?" Fuyuhiko gave her a fairly annoyed look, crossing his arms. "Yep, those are the ones!! You look super cool in them with your buzzed hair and your freckles and aaaaahhhh, Ibuki can't take it anymore, you're just so cute!!" Fuyuhiko simply accepted his fate as Ibuki grabbed his arm, dragging him off towards a spare room and digging through a large bucket, throwing the previously mentioned clothes at him. "Okie dokie, now you change into those and I'll turn around and not look!!" With that, she spun around to face the wall and hummed impatiently. Fuyuhiko sighed softly with a smile. He couldn't help but admire how much energy the girl had.

He quickly changed into the band clothes he'd been given, making a slight face. He thought they looked tacky, but if Ibuki liked them, he was powerless to argue. "Alright, alright, I'm changed-" He barely got the words out before Ibuki had whirled back around with a bright smile. "You seriously look so _cool_!!" She laughed as she handed him a guitar made out of a tissue box and some rubber bands. At least, Fuyuhiko assumed it was a guitar. "You be the back up guitarist! I'll be the lead and the singer!! We're gonna be the bestest band in the entirety of Japan! No, the world! Wait, no..... _the universe_!!" She grabbed her own tissue box guitar and switched on the radio. The room immediately filled with the sound of loud, annoying heavy metal and Fuyuhiko couldn't help but flinch at the sudden loudness. Ibuki didn't seem to notice his reaction and started plucking on the makeshift guitar, the sound of rubber bands being popped clashing heavily with the already very annoying music. Fuyuhiko wondered if he could sneak out of the room, or if Ibuki would catch him. He pondered the idea for a moment before Ibuki started singing along to the music......Or could he classify it as screaming? Whatever it was, he always had to wonder how Ibuki managed to make it sound like an angel came down and was singing for her. If he hadn't known her talents lie with swords, he would've pegged her talent to be with music. It was always funny to him how life worked. Even looking at Ibuki, she didn't look like a swordsman. Her messy, punk looking hair style and outfit just screamed rock band member. Fuyuhiko had gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Ibuki standing right in front of him, dangerously close to his face. "Heeeellllooo~ Earth to Fufu! The song's over, you wanna pick the next one? It isn't fair for Ibuki to pick all the songs!!" He looked over at the radio and the pile of discs beside it. "Yeah, fine, just get out of my face!!" He rested his hand on Ibuki's shoulder, lightly shoving her out of the way and going to rummage through what discs they had. He was honestly impressed that Ibuki had managed to burn all these with what little free time that had, but he supposed he shouldn't underestimate her. Unfortunately for Ibuki, their mentor knocked on the door and stepped in before Fuyuhiko could pick a song. "Excuse the interruption, Mr. Kuzuryu, Miss Mioda. I apologize for having to cut your fun short, but it is time we get started with your schooling."

Ibuki let out a loud whine of protest. "But Ms. Sato!! We weren't finished with the show yet!!" Ms. Sato then turned her attention to Fuyuhiko. "Mr. Kuzuryu, please head to your room and change into your daily clothes while I deal with Miss Mioda." Fuyuhiko gave a nod before putting the music disc down and standing, heading out of the room. He cast a quick apology look to Ibuki, feigning sympathy that their game had been cut short, before heading to his room. Ibuki kept sulking as she finally obliged to Ms. Sato's orders, heading to her own room. She really hated the way they made her dress. It wasn't that her clothes were uncomfortable, it's just that they were incredibly dull. At least Fuyuhiko looked good in the dark suits he was provided to wear. Ibuki sighed loudly as she changed quickly, inspecting herself in the mirror. She really couldn't complain. After all, they didn't have to take her in, and yet they did. This was practically her family, even though Ibuki struggled to think of Fuyuhiko as her brother. Was this the beginning of a crush? She wrinkled her face and shook her head rapidly at the thought. "Boys have cooties, so no boys for me!!" She slipped her shoes on, stumbling as she tried to walk at the same time. It took her grabbing the door frame to finally finish getting her shoe on. She smiled triumphantly before running into the large tatami room they used for schooling and talent training. Ibuki groaned loudly as she saw Ms. Sato sitting at a small portable table that was set up. "Diddly darn dang it, I was hoping we'd start with the sword fighting this morning, not _math_!!" Ibuki stomped over and settled in the seat beside Fuyuhiko with a pouty look on her face. She didn't even enjoy sword fighting that much, but anything was better than math in her eyes. Ms. Sato couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, now, Miss. Mioda, you know how important math is. Now then, let's get on with the lesson." Ibuki went to protest again, but Fuyuhiko's hand was over her mouth before she could say a word. "If you would shut up and get on with your work, you'd be done a lot faster." Fuyuhiko gave her a look. More precisely, _the_ look. The one that made Ibuki almost stumbled over her words as she replied. "Whatever you say, boss!" Ibuki puffed up her cheek as she tried her best to focus on the paper placed in front of her, taping her pencil in an aggressive rhythm against the table as she thought. A few minutes passed and Ibuki had completely zoned out, Fuyuhiko having finished half of the page.

"......Ibuki." He snapped his fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality. "If you keep zoning out like that, you'll never get done. Do you need help or something, you haven't even finished a single problem." "Because math is ssssooooo uncool!! And boring! When are we ever going to use math?!" Ibuki groaned loudly before dropping her chin on the paper. "I'm gonna run to be the prime minister or whatever and make math illegal." Fuyuhiko couldn't help but give a slight smile as he forced Ibuki to sit back up. "You're never going to get done if you keep complaining. Here." He placed the pencil back in her hand, starting to explain the problems in the simplest way he could. He really did care about Ibuki, but he couldn't help but think that sometimes she was a bit......dim. He looked over the problem she was on. "So what you do here is multiply these two numbers, carry over the seven, then multiply the other two, add the seven, and your answer is two fifty seven. Think you can do the rest from here?" Fuyuhiko looked up from the paper, giving Ibuki a soft smile. "Hmmmmm.........yeah, I think I can do it!" She smiled back, getting to work on her own. She really wasn't bad at math per say, it was that she enjoyed it when Fuyuhiko helped her. He looked so cute when he was focused on something, especially when his tongue poked out of his mouth a little. Ibuki almost couldn't help but grab it and just squeeze it when he did it. Ibuki looked up at the clock for a moment. "It's not even eight yet, I'm so booooorrreeedd!!" Ibuki dropped her pencil again with a loud whine and fell back on the floor. She'd done about half of her worksheet and the focus it took her was driving her up the wall. Ms. Sato shook her head in disappointment. "Miss Mioda, if you would have been focusing on your work and not daydreaming, we could have been done by now. Please finish your work so we may begin your training for the day. Ibuki crossed her arms, shifting slightly to sit back up. "This stuff is boring, when am I ever gonna use math while kicking people's butts?" Ms. Sato gave her a stern look, silently telling Ibuki to listen. Ibuki shivered, picking up her pencil and complying to the order. Fuyuhiko, who had already finished his work, took it upon himself to help her finish so they could get done already and move on. The two worked in mostly silence for a good fifteen minutes before Ibuki finally completed all the problems, sliding the paper over to Ms. Sato. "Done!! Can we leave now, please?"

Ms. Sato shook her head, standing up and putting the table away. "Not yet, Miss Mioda. Patience is a virtue that you must learn. It's time for your training.......Mr. Kuzuryu, would you mind sitting to the side so that you don't get hurt with the blade, please?" Fuyuhiko moved to sit in the corner of the room as Ms. Sato handed Ibuki a short sword that was surprisingly sharp. "Now then. Miss. Mioda, today we are working on your aim." Ibuki watched as Ms. Sato walked around the room, placing apples on small pillars. "I would like for you to slice each of these in half.....perfectly. Good luck." She then stepped away close to where Fuyuhiko was sitting, watching as Ibuki started to move. Fuyuhiko honestly was quite impressed with how naturally skilled Ibuki was with a blade. The way she moved was like a leaf floating and twirling in the air. Clumsy to the untrained eye, but beautiful and graceful to those who knew. He hadn't even realized he'd zoned out into his thoughts until Ms. Sato was speaking. "Very good, Miss. Mioda!! Only centimeters off from a perfect slice! Let's try that again." Over and over, Ms. Sato placed various fruits on the pillars, and over and over Ibuki sliced them. Fuyuhiko was absolutely mesmerized the whole time. With his talent, his training was more on the job, but Ibuki's required constant upkeep and practice. He was a little jealous of her, getting to do stuff like this everyday while he just sat in the corner all day and watched. But was it all so bad if he got to watch Ibuki? He bit his lip softly as he blushed a little at the thought, thanking everything in creation that the other two weren't paying attention to him. He shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. It wasn't until Ibuki was standing over him, clapping her hands loudly in front of his face that he'd even realize he'd fallen asleep. "Heeeellllloooo......Fufu took a little nap there, huh?! Come on, it's nine am, time for breakfast!! Ibuki never misses breakfast!!" She grabbed Fuyuhiko's hands and pulled him to his feet. Fuyuhiko stumbled at how suddenly he was forced to stand up, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly. "You're done?" He looked over at the clock, which confirmed Ibuki's statement. "Oh. I apologize for falling asleep on you two. How unprofessional." Fuyuhiko gave a small bow, which Ms. Sato just laughed softly at. "I understand, Mr. Kuzuryu. You're a growing boy, you need your rest. Now then. To the dining room with you two."

The two left to go eat as the rest of the day drug on as normal. Finish breakfast, back to school, lunch, and then more talent training for Ibuki, and, after hours of boredom, the two children finally had some free time again. Ibuki groaned loudly in exhaustion as she stepped into their play room, falling straight to the floor on her stomach. "Sssssooooo tired!! Fufu, it's already six PM!! Why do they wanna make us do that muuuccchhhh?! We haven't even had dinner yet!!" She rolled over onto her back, sitting up and staring at Fuyuhiko expectantly for an answer. "I......I don't fucking know! They're making dinner right now, just.....shut up. Please." Fuyuhiko sat down across from her, crossing his arms. "What do I gotta train so much, anyway? It's not like I'm gonna do anything but protect you for the rest of my life, and you can pretty much protect yourself!! Fufu's really strong!!" Ibuki smiled softly at him. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, before meeting her gaze. "You really think I'm strong?" "Yeah!! You're gonna be the best yakuza leader in the entirety of Japan!! I can already tell!" Ibuki leaned forward, resting her hands on Fuyuhiko's knees. "What if we get into the one super fancy high school together when we're older? Wouldn't the be super duper awesomely cool?!" Fuyuhiko moved to take Ibuki's hands off him, but decided not to bother. "Yeah, I guess that'd be pretty neat." He sighed. "It'd be fucking boring though, all those fucking idiots-" He bit his lip slightly as Ibuki leaned in closer. "Oh, come on! It wouldn't be _that_ boring!! You can only get in if the school itself scouts you, remember?! They wouldn't allow boring people in!" Ibuki smiled brightly. "Besides! People are only as boring as you view them!" She finally sat back with a yawn. "I wanna get back to playing band but I'm ssssoooo sleepy!! Are you sleepy, too, Fufu?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. ".....You're spent five hours doing swordsman training today. Of course you're tired." He responded blankly before they heard Ms. Sato calling them out for dinner. "......I'll race you to the table?" Fuyuhiko suggested, knowing Ibuki wouldn't move for the world at the moment unless it was a competition. Ibuki smiled widely, springing up off the floor. "Of course, loser has to lick the other one's shoes!!" Ibuki laughed, although Fuyuhiko knew she was joking with that statement. "On the count of three!! Three........two........one......GO!!" With that, the two children took off down the halls and towards the dining room.

Ibuki, of course, won, with Fuyuhiko trailing close behind. The two stopped just outside the dining room doors to catch their breath. "Ha!! I won, Fufu!!" She laughed before opening the door, seeing the table already set with a large spread of food. "Ah man, it's western food today? I was hoping for japanese again!!" Ibuki pouted as she sat down, Fuyuhiko sitting across from her. "At least your getting food, Miss. Mioda. Now be quiet and eat before it gets cold." The overseer of the kitchen gently scolded her. Ibuki poked out her lip and she toyed with her food. ".....It looks like barf." Ms. Sato stepped in the kitchen a moment later, having heard Ibuki's complaint. "Miss. Mioda, would you rather be sent to bed with no dinner at all?" ".......No, Ms. Sato...." She huffed before begrudgingly giving in and eating her food. Fuyuhiko had already cleared his plate by the time Ibuki was half done. Ibuki looked up at him before picking up the pace and finishing not long after. "There!! Ms. Sato, we're done, can we go play now?!" Ibuki was already practically out of her chair as she asked that. Ms. Sato let of a small huff as she held back a laugh. "I suppose you two can be excused for the night.....remember. Bedtime is at eight thirty on the dot. Go have fun." Ibuki let out an excited cheer, running out of the dining room and back to the play room, getting out the homemade instruments again. Fuyuhiko sighed, following after her. "Can't we play something else for once?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. Ibuki turned to look at him. "Like what? Hide and seek? Tag? Maybe Marco polo?!" Fuyuhiko smirked slightly. "For someone who was so sleepy earlier, you sure are suggesting high energy games. Aren't girls supposed to like dolls or dress up or whatever?" Ibuki looked disgusted at the idea, making a gagging noise. "Ew!! Those sorta games are so.......ew!!" She set down the tissue box guitar in her hands on the floor. "We always play band, Ibuki. It's getting a bit....old." Fuyuhiko tried not to make Ibuki upset, but also put it as bluntly as he could. "Ooooohhhh. So you're saying you wanna break up the band and then get back together with a super awesome reunion tour later on down the road!! Got it!!" Ibuki got up, carefully putting everything away as quick as she could before sitting back down in front of Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko watched her silently, trying to think of something else they could do. Leaving Ibuki to get bored wasn't an option.....she was too high energy for that.

"What if we.......made a pillow fort or something?" Fuyuhiko finally suggested, noting how Ibuki's eyes lit up. "Yes!! We could make it in your room and sleep in it tonight, it'd be super neat!!" Ibuki grabbed Fuyuhiko's shoulders. "We're gonna make the biggest and bestest pillow fort in the world!! Now.....go get pillows!!" Ibuki let go, getting up and bolting out the door. Fuyuhiko watched Ibuki disappear in a blur before sighing and getting up himself. "I dug this hole.....I guess I have to lie in it...." He ran his fingers through what little hair he had before going to search for pillows before Ibuki shoved at least five pillows into his arms. "Take these to your room! I know where more are, I'll go get them!" Fuyuhiko opened his mouth to protest, but Ibuki was gone again before he could. He sighed and headed to his room, dumping the pillows in the middle of the floor. True to her word, Ibuki was there in a matter of minutes with a large wagon full of pillows and already in her pajamas. "Where did you.....?" Fuyuhiko shook his head, deciding not to question it. "Come on, let's get building~" Ibuki's eyes were sparkling as she started stacking pillows and blankets strategically, Fuyuhiko standing off to the side and acting like he was helping by handing her pillows as she needed them. "Aaaannnnddd done!!" Ibuki finally declared after what seemed like two hours to Fuyuhiko, but was probably closer to fifteen minutes. She crawled into the fort and laid back on the pile of blankets making up the floor. Exhaustion was quite apparent on her face as she struggled to stay awake. Fuyuhiko gave a soft smile as he laid down beside her, not even bothering to change into his own pajamas. "Ibuki. Maybe you should go to sleep early tonight." "Nuh!! We still have thirty minutes to play!!" Ibuki pouted, poking Fuyuhiko's nose as she yawned. "You're struggling to stay awake. Go to sleep." "But I don't wanna!!" Ibuki gave Fuyuhiko a look that looked like a kicked puppy. ".....I'll go to sleep if you go to sleep?" Fuyuhiko was trying his best to reason with her. "Hmmmm.....fine...." Ibuki finally gave in, pulling the spare blanket she'd brought over her. "Good night, Fufu.....sweet dreams." She got comfortable and was sound asleep within seconds. Fuyuhiko gave a soft smile, hesitating a moment before leaning down and moving Ibuki's bangs off her forehead before placing a soft kiss on it. "Sleep well, Ibuki....I love you." He sighed, going and getting his own blanket off the bed before joining Ibuki in the pillow fort again, drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I......honestly like this a lot better than I thought I would. If you liked it, please drop a kudos, maybe leave a comment? If you guys think I wrote Fuyuhiko too OOC, or even Ibuki, please drop some tips!! Thank you for reading!!  
> \-----------------------  
> Now for a shameless plug!! Do you love reading fanfics? How about writing them? Then this is the server for you!! It's fairly inactive at the moment, but with your help, we can make it grow! Hope to see you there~ https://discord.gg/ZGeeTtU


End file.
